Candy Crush Earth Saga
Welcome to Candy Crush Earth Saga! Here, every episode has at least one new feature! I have got loads of ideas on paper (for about 220 episodes). This game will be less pay-to-win than the original candy crush. Also, new level types are introduced every 100-300 levels, so the game would be interesting.. Dreamworld is also present in this game. A new world, known as sodaworld might be added while transferring the soda saga level types to it. (The level types given below apply to Reality). Coloring Candies are not present Lives 1 life regenerates every 30 minutes. Maximum of 5 lives. Can be increased to 15 with a charm bought for 99 gold. (Permanent) Level Types # Moves levels - ' ' '''Introduced at Level 1, they are the simplest level type- You must get all the score in the required amount of moves. The first five levels are tutorials. After that, they are very rare. # '''Jelly levels - Introduced at Level 7. You need to clear all the jelly. They can have 1 or 2 layers. Very high levels can have triplr layer jelly. They are the most common type, with 5-7 jelly levels per episode. # Timed levels - '''Introduced at Level 6. You must reach the score on time. +5 seconds extra time candies can appear on cascades (+3, +10, +15 and +30 are introduced in high levels). They are somewhat rare, having 0-2 timed level each episode. Sometimes droughts of episodes without these levels occur. Very few high episodes have more than 2 timed levels. # '''Ingredient levels - '''Introduced at Level 16, you must take all the ingredients to the exits. They are common, with 2-4 of them each episode. There are 2 main ingredients - Cherries and Hazelnuts. Few levels have some special ingredients with special properties. # '''Chocolate levels - '''Introduced at Level 61, you must clear all the chocolate. They are common in early episodes but they are extremely rare in high episodes due to the introduction of Blocker-removal Levels. They only occur when new types of Chocolate are introduced. They aren't common due to the fact that chocolate can occur in other level types unlike the Soda Saga # '''Soda levels - '''Introduced at Level 164, it is a very rare level type (unless it is mixed with ingredients levels). Each episode has 0-1 soda levels. # '''Candy Order levels - '''Introduced at Level 181, it is the second most common level type. You must collect all the orders. There can be upto 5 orders in each level, and each order can ask any number of candies. There are about 3-5 of them each episode. # '''Honey levels - '''Introduced at Level 346, you must either remove all the honey (in levels without bears) or remove all the honey with bears (if they contain bears). Similar to chocolate levels, the are common at first at rare later, due to blocker levels. # '''Blocker levels - '''Introduced at Level 481. You must remove all the blockers to pass. They are somewhat common, with 1-3 of them per episode. # '''Jam levels - '''Introduced at Level 871. You must spread all the Jam by moving on them. They appear in all later episodes (with very few exceptions), but however are rare, with only 1-3 of them per episode. # '''Bubblegum levels - '''Introduced at Level 1501, you must remove all the bubblegum. They are very rare, with only 13 bubblegum levels before they met the same fate as Chocolate and Honey levels. # More to come! (Includes Anti-Order, Voice (Get a specific voice n number of times, e.g. Sweet for 6 times, Divine for 3 times, Frogtastic for 2 times), Jelly - Colour, Mixed etc) # '''LEVEL BOOSTER CANDIES OFFERED ON FAILING THE LEVEL Boosters The main currency is gold. Sugar drops are also present. NOTE - Friends can send +3 extra moves booster and Tickets to the player. 3 copies of all boosters are received. The boosters which are unlocked in World 1 are:- IN THE LEVEL # Lollipop Hammer - Level 6 # Striped Lollipop Hammer - Level 8 # Wrapped Lollipop Hammer - Level 17 # Colour Bomb Hammer - Level 32 # Free Switch - Level 26 # Bomb Cooler (+5) - Level 107 # Sweet Teeth - Level 63 # Bubblegum Troll - Level 137 # Shuffle - Level 92 # Extra Moves (+5) - 'Level 11 / '''Extra Time (+15) '- Level 15 - Exclusive to Timed level '''OUTSIDE THE LEVEL # Striped + Wrapped Candy - Level 5 # Color Bomb - Level 4 # Jelly Fish - Level 13 - Exclusive to Jelly Levels and Chocolate Levels # Coconut Wheel - '''Level 22 - Exclusive to Ingredient Levels # '''Extra Time - Level 15 - Exclusive to Timed Levels # Charm of Frozen Time (Costs 99 Gold Bars) # +3 Moves '''- Gift from friend if stuck in a level for more than 48 hours. '''DAILY BOOSTER WHEEL You can get 1 booster a day, using the daily booster wheel. However, more boosters can be earnt through gold bars. More boosters are added as the Player changes worlds. This is unlocked after finishing first episode. The player gets 50 free gold bars. Here is the daily booster wheel's probability for World One: Currency and Price The main currency is gold. It can be earnt:- # By Buying ($0.33 for 10 gold, $0.99 for 50 gold, $1.99 for 120 gold, $4.99 for 320 gold, $9.99 for 1000 gold.) # By Playing Sugar Drop mode (An average of 1-2 gold bars per round of 150 drops) # Daily Booster Wheel (An average of 5 days per 1 gold bar) # Completing Achievements. (TBA) Uses of Gold # Tickets (from episode 2 onwards) - 1 per friend. (3 or 2 or 1) # Second Daily Booster Wheel Spin - 5 Gold # Charm of Frozen Time - 99 Gold # Charm of Lives (Max. 15 lives) - 99 Gold # Refill Lives - 9 Gold # Infinite Lives - (a) 30 Minutes - 10 Gold (b) 1 Hour - 19 Gold © 2 Hours - 39 Gold (d) 6 Hours - 99 Gold # BOOSTERS BOOSTER PACKS (i) Regular Packs # Jackpot (x3 all boosters of wheel except Gold Bars) - 89 GOLD BARS # Mega Jackpot (x3 all boosters not on wheel and on wheel) - 299 GOLD BARS # Lollipop Pack '''(x3 Lollipop, Striped Lollipop, Wrapped Lollipop, Color Bomb Lollipop) - '''99 GOLD BARS # Bomb Diffusing Kit '''(x6 Bomb Cooler, x3 Striped Lollipop,x3 Sweet Teeth) - '''129 GOLD BARS # Hard Level Beater '''(x20 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch) - '''149 GOLD BARS # Chocolate Eater (x3 Sweet Teeth, Bubblegum Troll) - 69 GOLD BARS # Ingredient Clearing Kit '''(x3 Free Switch, x3 Coconut Wheel) - '''33 GOLD BARS # Bombacious Fishes (x6 Colour Bomb, Jelly Fish) - 59 GOLD BARS # Simple Pops (x6 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped+Wrapped) - 79 GOLD BARS # More TBA (ii) Packs offered on failing a non anti-order level (Price) # First Time Failing - +5 Moves (9) # Second Time Failing - +5 Moves, Striped Candy (19) # Third time failing - +15 Moves, Striped + Wrapped (29) # Fourth timed failing - +25 Moves, Striped + Wrapped + CB+ Level Booster Candy (39) # Fifth or higher - +50 Moves, Striped+Wrapped, CB, Level Booster Candy (49) (iii) Packs offered on failing a timed level. - 'Same as above, except +5 moves is replaced by +15 seconds. (Time = 3x moves) '(iv) Packs offered on failing a level due to candy bomb - Bomb Cooler ' '(v) Packs offered on failing an anti - order level # Anti - Order Refiller (Refills 20% of the orders) - (29) # Remove Moves (-5 Moves) - (9) Level Boards Most boards have 1 section, but a few might have more, similar to Soda Saga. Episodes All episodes have 15 levels. Each world has 10 episodes (or 150 levels) Sugar Drop Mode Some Levels are marked Sugar Drop. You can play those levels to earn sugar drops (Similar to original game). Once you collect 20, 50, 80, 120, 150 sugar drops, you can get 1,2,2,3,3 rewards respectively. There is equal chance of each reward: Striped+Wrapped, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, Free Switch, Lollipop Hammer, 1 Gold Bar. (More to be added) Special Candies and Combos Difficulty None - 100% Very Easy - 95% to 99.99% Easy - 85% to 95% Considerably Easy - 75 to 85% Medium - 60 to 75% Somewhat Hard - 40% to 60% Hard - 20% to 40% Very Hard - 5% to 20% Insanely Hard - 0.0001% to 5% Impossible - 0% (Not present) Variable - 0% to 100% Scoring of Points Each Level has a score objective. A certain score gives 1 star, then 2 stars then 3 stars the maximum. In each episode, the person with most stars gets a champion title. The following is how points are scored: Candy Colors The 6 colours of Candy Crush, as well as Cyan are present. Dark Purple and Pink have unique special effects each. Dark Purple like soda saga and Pink blocks special candy effects. More might be added. Another colour, White, is the same, but will give 1.5x score. Candy Colors have different patterns on Web, Mobile, Android, so that the theme would be different and makes the game more fun. Sometimes, they might be changed in certain levels for the consistency of orders Sugar Crush It occurs when you completed all the objectives of the level including score. There are 3 phases - # All special candies are activated # Using up of extra moves left. # All special candies are activated. Using of extra moves # Moves Levels- Can't occur since you need to play till the end. # Jelly Levels/Chocolate Level/Jam Levels - For each move, 3 jelly fish swim onto the screen, giving 1020 points each. They have a higher chance of eating a blocker or special candies, like mystery candy. # Ingredients Level/Candy Order levels - 1 striped candy is created per move, giving 3000 points. # Timed Level - +5 second candies turn in wrapped candies. # Soda Levels - For each move, one bottle is created. These bottles drink 6 random candies from soda, fill up and them explode like a 5x5 wrapped candy. (Twice, giving 2880 points from explosions and 120 from candies) # Honey Levels / Blocker Levels / Honey Levels - For each move, 3 blocker-eating fish swim onto the screen. Episodes NOTE - Banners and map coming soon WORLD 1. Category:Fanon Games